


Wear, Tear and...Trust

by LeGayWardens



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Alcohol, Angeal the bara, Fisting, Gay Sex, M/M, Party, Regret, hello my long lost college years, insight into gay house parties, why did I write this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-14 00:47:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14759424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeGayWardens/pseuds/LeGayWardens
Summary: Genesis throws a party now that Sephiroth has gone to do actual important things. All the usual things happen when you pair Genesis with tequila.Also, Angeal is present.





	Wear, Tear and...Trust

**Author's Note:**

> CW: This entire fic is trash. Shout-out to my babe on tumblr, Mx ghost-in-the-rhapsody for helping me write this tomfoolery.

Genesis smirked and pumped his fist in the air, "HE'S GO-OOONE~~!"

The floor erupted in cheers. Drinks flowed, shirts tossed against walls, and it didn't take long until Zack had his eyes shielded by Angeal.

"Hey! Dude, not cool! What's happenin'?" he yammered as his mentor pulled him around the corner away from the beer games, loud music and dazzling lights.

"Zack. Listen to me carefully." he started, brows furrowed as he gripped his charge's shoulders firmly, "There is a lot about SOLDIER you still don't know or understand, and the commander's parties is one of them."

Zack rolled his eyes, "Come on man, lighten up! It's just a party! Don't we deserve fun?"

"Yes but..." Angeal sighed, "Stay safe and please don't take anything Genesis says seriously after he's had tequila. He gets... _loopy_."

"Uh-huh. Yeh, thanks 'Geal. People get drunk when they drink. Great information." Zack backed away, "I'll just go get some tacos and chat with Kunsel. Guy got a drone, says he wants to use it to spy on people later. Sounds neat so uh..."

"Let me join you!" he said, a little too enthusiastically.

Zack laughed sheepishly, "Actually...I thought I could just let my hair down without you. But we'll catch up later in the night! See ya, man! Thanks for the advice!"

Angeal grabbed a beer from the nearest ice bucket. Now he had to deal with Genesis alone - the irritating redhead who was currently downing two bottles of Sephiroth's prized expensive tequila to the beckoning chants of a room full of hormonal, idiot men. A small rivulet of drink slid down his smooth throat and disappeared into his turtleneck - he even made drinking crass alcohol look like a sex act.

"Yes bitches!" Genesis shouted, raising the empty bottles like some glorious trophies as he was hoisted and carried around the room by his cheering entourage of half-naked men.

Angeal felt the best course of action was to sit on the couch and try to enjoy a beer whilst pondering over turning down Sephiroth's offer to join him in Wutai. That was a decision he regretted when he caught his non-sober childhood friend screeching at the balding, bearded fat man stumbling into the party.

"Heidegger, baby!" Tongues met before lips. Angeal just about threw up in his mouth. Genesis motioned to one of his men, "Take him to the room. My sweetest Dietrich would know what to do."

The executive was escorted away, disappearing into what was usually Genesis' apartment. Angeal's mind decided to put some awful pieces of an undesirable puzzle together. But Genesis was back to the party, pushing his ass against the nearest hard dicks he could find, moaning like a bitch in heat and feeling up his warm face and body like he was posing for the cover of Playgirl. Until his chest was bare and he was running around the room gathering boys to take some body shots off himself. Lazard sat next to Angeal and laughed.

"Hi Director." Angeal greeted, only to get a smile and a completely glazed over look from the blonde.

"The crystals, Hewley. You breathe them in and you can _taste the rainbow_."

Angeal finished his beer and decided to go water his plants in peace.

* * *

At 10pm, it was no joke. Heidegger sang karaoke in Scarlet's dress, Kunsel was busy collecting blackmail and booze, Lazard was off his face talking about cholera and the cha-cha line had remained unbroken through all this time. It was somewhere between everyone doing the YMCA and the deafening sound of people singing along to ‘It’s Raining Men’, that Zack took a body shot off the salty commander and got a taste of something else when he thrust his tongue into his lush mouth.

"Dammit, Fair." he chuckled, "Cloud told me you can't last a minute."

Zack flushed, "He's lying!"

Genesis nipped his neck, "Then take off your pants and show me."

His protege, dick deep into his ‘best friend’s’ mouth was not something Angeal had scheduled to see. Ever. In moments, Zack was groaning loudly, yanking red hair with a drunken crowd gathering around them. Angeal clawed his way through the mayhem to find Zack passed out on the floor and Genesis wiping his mouth.

Cloud jumped up and down, “Do me, do me!”

The commander grabbed him by the scruff of his shirt, “Not here, buttercup. I've got a serious job for you." And they vanished into Genesis’ apartment leaving Angeal smacking Zack’s face to bring him back to consciousness.

“You alright, Zack?”

The kid moaned in response. “Best. Day. Ever.”

Angeal was done. The debauchery had to stopped, least more casualties were to be had. Stepping over Lazard who was snorting lines of coke off Heidegger's fake breasts, Angeal burst into his friends apartment to have a stern word with him. Salacious moans emanated from the open bedroom door, and the angry bara made no effort to quieten his heavy stomping over empty booze cans and drowsy, naked men.

On all fours, shameless and with his face full of dick, Genesis was jerking off some random soldier while getting ass-fucked by the eager blond infantryman. He pulled away, getting semen in his hair with Cloud bucking away like his little teen heart depended on it. Angeal looked away, the sight was too much for someone of his good-natured upbringing to be able to lay eyes upon.

Genesis sighed, "You know what, just pull out."

Cloud blanched, "Did I do something wrong, sir?"

"No. I have a better idea." he smirked, eyes piercing straight into Angeal's soul.

He gulped. "You need to stop this, Gen."

"Stop what? I'm having such a great time Angie."

"Genesis...don't start me."

"Okay fine. But first..." Angeal got chills at the way Genesis chewed his lip, "You have to do me a favour."

"What kind of favour?"

Any favour Genesis, in his current drunken and horny state, was never going to sit right with Angeal.

Genesis smirked carnally. “I’m a size queen, ‘Geal. And those are some _big_ hands.”

Angeal’s eyes widened. “You’re drunk, Genesis. Very drunk.”

“Pft. Tell me something new, babe. Now hop to it before I get someone else to do the job.”

Someone else to do the job didn’t sit well with Angeal. He swore up and down to Sephiroth that he’d make sure Genesis wouldn’t throw a mindless sex party on the Soldier floor as retaliation for not taking him to Wutai. Something Angeal already failed at. But having Genesis split open and in the infirmary because some dickhead from accounting forgot that silicone lube is the only appropriate fisting lube...well he couldn’t see the big boss being pleased about that either.

He sighed and pointed to the door. “Everyone out.”

Genesis bounced onto the bed once the last of the men cleared the room. “Do me.”

Angeal cringed. There was a time he found him attractive. That was a long time ago, he thought, snapping on a pair of gloves and dousing a fist in lube. Back before when he thought Genesis had standards. Now he was just an ass in the sky with his freckled face gazing over his shoulder at Angeal with dirty eyes.

Angeal sighed and shoved his fist up Genesis’ ass. It was about as quick and anti-climactic as that. The redhead’s eyes widened, then he frowned. Angeal was just stunned.

Genesis glowered, "That...went in easy."

"You said it, not me."

"Maybe you should fist me right."

Another reason he stopped finding him attractive, it was _always_ Angeal’s fault that Genesis never had enough. So with the unforgivingness of an overly eager proctologist, Angeal thrust out to his fingertips, then punched hard to his wrist in _that ass_.

"Fuck! ANGEAAALL!" Genesis groaned in the most manliest, testosterone-filled fashion, startling Angeal mostly for the fact that it reminded him Genesis was much less of a sissy than he looked.

"Did I hurt you? We should stop this really..." he tried pulling away, but Genesis aggressively pushed back against his fist.

"No! MOORREE! Dammit, Angeal! I'm not some pansy-ass queen, fuck me like a goddamn MAN!"

"But-"

"SPLIT ME IN HALF!" he shouted, "Just fist me, for fuck's sake!"

"Fine!"

Angeal pushed past the wrist, Genesis’ whole body tensing against the motion and a faint whining noise escaped his throat. “Oh god.” he squeaked, sounding and feeling like a mouse in a trap from the waist down. “I can see hell.”

“I can stop.”

“IN HELL YOU WILL!” And like the graceless, horny gay man he was, Genesis fucked himself to Angeal’s wrist.

“Fucking hell, Genesis! Slow down.”

“SUE ME!” Genesis’s eyes shone viciously back at Angeal causing him to whimper. “You’re gonna murder this fucking ass and the blood will be on your hands, babe!”  
Really. Angeal had to admit he was a little turned on, but that statement was one hell of a boner killer. He could almost feel his testes rise back up into his gut. Regardless, Genesis was coming into his own at this moment. Really feeling his oats and reaching self-actualisation with a thick fist in his ass as he cried bloody murder over how it stretched him apart.

Genesis backed up further, taking in more of Angeal, sliding past his wrist, eating up a third of his thick, tense forearm. Okay, Angeal was turned on, in some weird, twisted, fucked up sort of way that his good-boy upbringing didn’t serve him well to deal with this right now. He whipped out his dick and polished that iron til it was ready to fire. Genesis tightened, his climax nearing as he relentlessly forced Angeal’s slippery, muscle-top arm into his hungry, horny bottomless pit of an ass.

"Woah woah woah! Gen! GENESIS! You're crushing my hand! Fuck..."

The redhead groaned lewdly, "Still tight am I?"

"Too much!"

Genesis grunted like a closeted, married man trying to assert his very masculine dominance whilst praying to the gods about how good that appendage gut-punching his prostate feels. With a bone-shattering clench and a full-body quake Genesis came loudly, Angeal shooting pitifully into his own hand as he wrestled with fisting his co-worker and fisting his own dick.

Genesis slumped forward and promptly fell into a relaxed sleep. Angeal groaned, slightly pissed off with himself for agreeing to even do this. Hopefully Sephiroth wouldn't mind uncorking Gen in the morning. He had a good feeling his hand was stuck.


End file.
